


Здравствуй, мой уважаемый друг

by Kagami



Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Letters, Memories, Spoilers, mental pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: Бахман получает письмо от старого друга Вахриза





	Здравствуй, мой уважаемый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к одной из основных веток сюжета

Бахман ненавидел письма. Чаще всего они не предвещали ничего хорошего: дурные вести, приказы сниматься с места, сообщения о смертях. Держишь такую бумагу и ладони горят.  
Вот и теперь…  
Письмо привезли под вечер. Посланник едва держался в седле, но не позволил никому взять свиток. Дескать, эран велел передать из рук в руки. Уже одно это насторожило. Ведь Вахриз никого не любил беспокоить зря.  
Значит, повод был более чем уважительный.  
Бахман принял свиток, кивнул посланнику и ушел к себе, держа бумагу, словно ядовитого гада, в вытянутой вперед руке. В комнате он не сразу решился сорвать печать, положил письмо на низкий столик и подошел к окну. Солнце опускалось за горы, погружая мир во тьму. И мысли в голове были тяжелые, темные. Казалось, что ночь наступает и в душе.  
Позже пришел слуга, передал приглашение Кешвада на ужин, но Бахман отказался, не до компаний ему было сейчас, велел принести еду к нему в покои.  
И пока не принесли лепешки с фруктами и вино, он метался по комнате, как запертый в клетке зверь. Казалось бы, всего лишь клочок бумаги, но он, как подозревал Бахман, может изменить всю его жизнь.  
Строчки были неровные, скачущие, как будто Вахриз торопился. Только вот куда? 

_“Здравствуй, мой уважаемый друг.”_

Уже после этих строк Бахман нахмурился, сел в кресло, откинувшись на спинку и глядя перед собой. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он вернулся к письму.  
_“Прошло много времени с твоего отъезда из столицы, много воды утекло и многое изменилось”,_ — Бахман даже вскочил, едва подавив в себе желание уничтожить проклятый кусок бумаги.  
Прошло...  
Утекло.  
Изменилось!  
Кому, как не ему, Бахману, знать об этом. И кто такой Вахриз, чтобы напоминать?  
Бахман налил себе вина, залпом выпил, даже вкуса не почувствовав, и опять взялся читать:

_“Прости, что сразу перехожу к делу, но времени у меня совсем мало. Хочу рассказать тебе о принце Арслане, чтобы хоть кто-то еще знал о нем, кроме семьи шаха и меня.”_

Руки дрожали, а буквы разбегались перед глазами. Бахман аккуратно отложил письмо на стол и судорожно вытер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
Не зря в свое время Бахман почти бежал в Пешавар, подальше от Экбатаны, от шахского дворца и от грязных тайн, сокрытых в коридорах и подземельях. От запаха гари, от смерти, от…  
Бахман уставился на свои руки, почти отчетливо видя на них кровь.  
Принц.  
Как называть шаха шахом, если считаешь его братоубийцей?  
Арслан.  
Как называть принца принцем, если он для тебя никто… сын узурпатора?  
Как вообще жить с такой тяжестью на сердце?  
Как уважать себя после того, как склонил голову перед убийцей и принял его власть?  
Как?..  
Письмо немым укором лежало на столе. И Бахман продолжил читать:

_“После той ночи, когда погиб Хермес, все изменилось. Андрагорас получил власть и его сын должен был стать наследником.”_

— Ах ты ж… — Бахман едва сдержал ругательства. Дрожащей рукой налил себе еще вина. Горлышко кувшина звякало о край кубка, выдавая его волнение. — Погиб! Тебе ли не знать, как он погиб! Ты, верный пес Андрагораса! Ты… — Бахмана накрыла ярость. — Наследником, — он почти выплюнул это слово. — Чьим наследником?! — но в следующее мгновение он обмяк, как будто его оставили все силы. — Зачем ты пишешь мне все это? — спросил он у письма, как у живого человека. — Зачем пытаешься вернуть мне память?! — Бахман вскочил, подошел к окну, подставляя лицо под легкий вечерний ветер. Ему надо было продышаться, потому что каждое слово душило его, убивало.  
Зачем?  
Он уже почти привык жить с этой болью, с этой тяжестью. И вот теперь...

***

— Бахман!  
У ЕГО принца был звонкий, жизнерадостный голос.  
— Отец обещал взять меня на охоту!  
У ЕГО принца были глаза, горящие отвагой и желанием жить.  
Жить, а не умирать.  
— Я рад, ваше высочество. А пока, быть может, мы займемся тренировкой?  
— Ты невыносим! Опять?!  
У ЕГО принца был такой завораживающий смех.  
— Это никогда не помешает, ваше высочество. А только отточит ваши навыки и умения.  
Но никакие навыки и умения не смогли уберечь ЕГО принца от огня. 

***

Бахман тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к столу, сел, выпил вино и опять взялся за письмо. 

“Арслан — достойный молодой человек. Умный, способный, хотя и мягок характером. Уверен, если рядом с ним будут нужные люди, из него вырастет прекрасный шах.” 

Каждое слово давило. Каждая строчка впивалась отравленным дротиком в самое нутро.  
...из…  
…него…  
....вырастет…  
...прекрасный…  
...шах…  
Да что Вахриз знал о прекрасных шахах?! Он только и мог, что поддакивать своему убийце-другу Андрагорасу!

***

Парсийские шахи все как на подбор были прекрасными воинами, огнем и мечом доказавшие, что по праву владеют одной из самых богатых стран.  
Готарзес, Озроес… таким же должен был стать и Хермес.  
Бахман, которого приставили к юному принцу учителем военного дела, нарадоваться не мог на ученика. С каждым днем Хермес становился все сильнее. Верная рука, сильный удар — а мальчишке-то и тринадцати нет.  
— Справа! — выкрикивал Бахман перед ударом. — Слева! Сверху! Снизу! Корпус! — И опять: — Слева!  
Чтобы выпады и защиты закрепились в голове мальчишки навсегда. Чтобы когда-нибудь защитили, привели к победе.  
Хермес достоин победы. Достоин всех побед в этом мире.  
Бахман любил этого мальчика, как собственного сына. Гордился им. И не только он один. Все во дворце. 

***

_“Однако, мой уважаемый друг, хочу, чтобы ты знал: Арслан — неродной сын Андрагораса и Тахмины.”_

Бахмана как парализовало. Он бессмысленно смотрел на письмо, на одно единственное слово — неродной — и с места сдвинуться не мог.  
Как так?  
Сколько же еще тайн хранят стены шахского дворца?  
Тайну шаха-братоубийцы.  
Тайну смерти законного принца.  
А теперь и тайну Андрагоросова ублюдка?  
Бахман терпеть не мог бранные слова, но это слово повторил про себя несколько раз, растягивая и выделяя каждую гласную: у-блюд-ка.  
Мало того, что он незаконный наследник, так еще и неродной!  
В комнате становилось холодно. Ветер крепчал и выл за окном. Небо затягивали темные тучи.  
Где-то в поднебесье надрывно закричал сокол. Может, это одна из пташек Кешвада спешила к нему с посланием?  
— Время неспокойное, — прошептал Бахман только для того, чтобы прийти в себя, победить шок, сдвинуться с места.  
Письмо опять легло на стол, а Бахман принялся ходить по комнате, меряя ее шагами, подобно дикому зверю в клетке. Легче на душе от этого не становилось, но хоть мысли упорядочились.  
Упорядочились.  
Мысли.  
Бахман невесело усмехнулся. Он не прочел еще и половины письма, а уже сомневался, стоит ли его дочитывать.  
Вот “уважаемый друг” Вахриз услужил! Мало того, что всколыхнул, заставил ожить память, которую Бахман так долго и старательно приглушал и успокаивал, так еще и новую тяжесть повесил, как камень на шею утопленнику.  
Вот! Утопленнику… именно так себя сейчас чувствовал Бахман. Словно шел ко дну, без малейшей возможности выплыть на поверхность. 

***

Бахман прекрасно помнил, как его принц стал шергиром.  
Тот день был теплым и солнечным. Удивительно прозрачным. Прекрасным днем для охоты.  
Двор выехал почти полным составом: советники, писари, все присутствующие на тот момент в столице марзбаны, даже эран Андрагорас! Только расхворавшийся шах остался в городе, лекари не рекомендовали ему совершать дальние прогулки. Узнав, что отец не поедет, принц расстроился, но очень быстро забыл об этом, впитывая новые впечатления, как губка.  
Еще ночью слуги разбили в холмах лагерь. Поставили палатки, приготовили обильные яства, чтобы приехавшие утром высокородные охотники ни в чем не знали нужды.  
Бахман ехал рядом со своим принцем, который почти светился от предвкушения.  
И все тогда было правильно.  
И ни единого облачка не было на небе.  
И ничто не предвещало беды.  
Сперва, после завтрака, началась охота с соколами на лис. Много умения и сил она не требовала. К тому же, сокольничие всегда были готовы прийти на помощь, направить или принять птицу.  
Хермес заметно скучал. А стоило Бахману отвернуться, как принц повернул своего коня в сторону и, подняв его в галоп, понесся куда глаза глядят.  
— Ваше высочество! — только и успел крикнуть Бахман.  
Зато Андрагорас не терял время на раздумья, ударил пятками своего гнедого и рванул следом.  
Вернулись дядя и племянник не скоро. Их кони шли неспешным шагом, а Хермес смеялся, увлеченно что-то рассказывая, а эран слушал внимательно и кивал.  
Когда они подъехали ближе, Андрагорас велел готовить охотничьих гепардов — они с принцем нашли стадо оленей.  
Каждый вид охоты завораживает по-своему. Любой может выбрать ту, которая больше всего подходит для него.  
Кто-то любит терпеливо дожидаться добычи, сидя в засаде, кто-то долго преследовать, загоняя, кто-то нападать внезапно, а кто-то сражаться один на один с достойным, опасным противником.  
Бахману казалось, что принц Хермес еще не нашел то, что захватило бы его целиком и полностью. Он с радостью брался за все, ища, что принесет ему наивысшее наслаждение.  
Хермес явно не склонен был ждать и таиться. Его стихия — движение.  
Его конь танцует, всхрапывая, готовый нестись в неизведанные дали, а принц, едва сдерживая своего норовистого жеребца, торопит охотников.  
— Жеребенок, — к Бахману подъехал Вахриз, оперся на луку седла и с улыбкой глянул на принца. — Они все в этом возрасте так похожи на годовалых жеребят. Сила появляется, а как ее использовать, ума еще нет. Вот и пытаются пойти во все стороны одновременно.  
Бахман усмехнулся. Все знали, что Вахриз воспитывает племянника, нежданно-негаданно свалившегося ему на голову.  
— Твой такой же?  
— Такой же, — кивнул тот. — Думаю, может, привести Дариуна во дворец, принцу не помешают друзья его возраста.  
Бахман кивнул. И правда, растущему среди взрослых Хермесу было бы неплохо подружиться со своими ровесниками.  
— Выдвигаемся! — наконец, крикнул старший ловчий.  
И охота началась.  
Оленей было немного. Вожак с раскидистыми ветвистыми рогами, пара годовалых подростков и семь изящных олених. Пока, ничего не подозревая, они мирно паслись среди холмов.  
— Хочу его голову, — восхищенно выдохнул Хермес. — Я принесу ее отцу! — и приготовил лук.  
К стаду подходили с подветренной стороны, поэтому олени переполошились слишком поздно. Два гепарда рванули к добыче. Вожак вскинул голову, резко вскрикнул и бросился на одного из гепардов, вцепившегося в бедро оленихи.  
— Почему он не бежит? — удивился Хермес, накладывая стрелу на лук.  
— Защищает семью, — Вахриз даже подался вперед, наблюдая за тем, как олень ловко поддевает гепарда рогами. Хищник взвыл и выпустил добычу. Но второй в это время, поднырнув под рога, вцепился оленю в шею.  
— Хочу сам его убить! — взвился Хермес и, натянув лук, прицелился.  
Олень как раз поднялся на задние ноги, пытаясь сбросить с себя гепардов, и стрела угодила в горло.  
Тогда убили не только вожака, один из гепардов успел догнать олениху, а еще одну подстрелил кто-то из знати.  
— Вы прекрасный охотник! — каждый стремился выразить свое почтение и уважение принцу. А тот, гордый и сияющий, судя по всему, жаждал продолжения.  
В тот день было добыто много зверья. И большого, и малого. Но самое важное, и самое страшное, произошло под вечер: собаки нашли и окружили двух львов. Оба были молодые, только отрастившие гривы. Скитались, видимо, в поисках стаи. Одного льва убили сразу, а второго Андрагорас велел оставить в живых.  
Зверь залег на берегу ручейка, между огромными камнями, и только огрызался на бросающихся на него собак.  
Это был трофей принца.  
Они спешились, и Андрагорас вручил племяннику копье.  
— Смотри только вперед. Ни в коем случае не показывай, что тебе страшно. Тебе и не должно быть страшно! Потому что ты охотник, ты воин, ты человек! Ты сильнее всех.  
— Я сильнее, — кивнул Хермес.  
Да только Бахман, стоящий рядом, не услышал в словах принца уверенности. Но перечить Андрагорасу себе дороже. Лучше проследить и помочь мальчику в случае чего.  
— Ты должен убить его сам, — широкая рука дяди легла на плечо племянника.  
— Я убью! — кивнул тот и, поудобнее перехватив копье, пошел на льва.  
Собаки, чувствуя поддержку человека, залились лаем еще громче и стали кидаться сильнее. Лев не простил им такой наглости и, ухватив двух псов, разорвал их на куски.  
Принц замер, переводя дыхание, но, покрепче ухватив копье, шагнул вперед, целя наконечником льву в грудь.  
Зверь ждать не стал — прыгнул, но напоролся на копье и отчаянно взревел. Хермеса откинуло чуть назад, но копье уперлось в землю, и лев всей своей тяжестью насаживался на острие все глубже и глубже.  
Бахман взвыл, выхватил меч, пытаясь бросится на помощь принцу, но путь ему преградил Андрагорас.  
— Нет! Он должен сам! — рявкнул он.  
— Но...  
— Сам!  
И Бахман отступил.  
Собаки надрывались и висели на хищнике, разрывая его еще живого. А Хермес замер столбом, напуганный, пораженный зловонным дыханием зверя и его медленно стекленеющим, но все еще яростным взглядом.  
Лев был молод и глуп. Лев был измотан и напуган. Лев обезумел от боли и практически убил сам себя.  
Но кто об этом думает в минуты торжества?  
— Принц Хермес убил льва! — возвестил Андрагорас и шагнул к племяннику, а за его спиной все, от Вахриза и до последнего слуги, кричали:  
— Да здравствует принц Хермес! Да здравствует шергир!  
— Шер-гир!  
— Шер-гир!  
— Шер-ги-и-и-и-и-ир!

***

_“В сентябре, четырнадцать лет назад, Тахмина разродилась девочкой, которая никогда не станет наследником престола. Но роды подорвали здоровье шахини, и лекаря сомневались, что она сможет выносить и родить еще одного ребенка. А Андрагорасу нужен был мальчик.”_

Бахман тяжело вздохнул и снова отложил письмо. Взял из широкой вазы сочный персик и надкусил.  
Подумать только, вот он — великий Андрагорас, который даже сына не смог сделать! Бахман горько усмехнулся. Значит, Тахмина родила девочку. Интересно, где сейчас находится законная дочь шахской четы?  
Персик оказался приторно сладким, Бахман даже не смог его доесть, бросил обратно в вазу и вытер влажные от сока ладони платком.  
Если подумать, из приближенных к шахской семье времен Озроеса остались только они с Вахризом. Остальные марзбаны пришли чуть позже. Может, поэтому Вахриз и решил доверить тайну Андрагораса и Тахмины ему?  
Бахман вздохнул. А кому бы он сам доверил свои тайны? Если ли в этом мире такой человек, кому можно было бы рассказать о выжигающем все на своем пути пламени?  
Сердце болезненно дернулось, и Бахман ухватился за грудь.  
О том пламени, в котором погиб ЕГО принц…

***

Вокруг шахской семьи Парса всегда ходило много слухов. Порою странных, загадочных, в которые и верилось-то с трудом.  
Бахман и не верил.  
Но другим-то не запретишь.  
Люди — странные существа, способные подхватить любую ересь и разнести по миру как единственно верную истину.  
Для Бахмана этой истиной было то, что, лишь только во дворец Экбатаны вошла Тахмина, привычный ход вещей был сломан раз и навсегда.  
Красивые женщины — проклятье сильных мужчин.  
И Андрагорас убил брата своего Озроеса.  
Правда, были и такие, кто считал, что Озроес умер сам от болезни, которая терзала его почти всю жизнь.  
Но кто теперь знает, что случилось на самом деле?  
Для Бахмана Андрагорас навсегда останется братоубийцей.  
Жестоким…  
Не знающим жалости…  
Не имеющем совести…  
Но даже не это было самым ужасным.  
Ведь лишь только похоронили Озроеса, как запылали покои его единственного сына и наследника престола — Хермеса.  
И эту ночь Бахман не забудет никогда. 

***

— Ты чувствуешь запах? — Бахман втянул воздух и нахмурился.  
Вахриз, уже изрядно пьяный, зевнул и потянулся за кубком:  
— Тебе кажется.  
— Нет. Пахнет гарью.  
Бахман подошел к двери и выглянул в коридор.  
— Сильно пахнет!  
Вахриз попытался встать. И удалось это ему не с первого раза.  
— Может, кто-то лампу перевернул…  
— Не думаю, что это от лампы. Эй! Кто там есть? — крикнул Бахман, подзывая слуг.  
Но к ним уже и так бежали.  
— Пожар! Горит западное крыло.  
— О, великий Митра, — прошептал Бахман, — там же покои принца!  
Вахриз вмиг протрезвел, будто и не пил вовсе.  
— Бежим! — рявкнул он и рванул в сторону пожара.  
Огонь охватил уже несколько комнат и коридор, в глубине которого была спальня Хермеса. Подойти к ней было невозможно.  
Слуги и солдаты таскали ведра с водой, но пока это помогало мало.  
— Где принц?! — закричал Бахман.  
— Он был у себя, — рядом оказался один из советников — мелкий и сморщенный старик. — Ушел сразу после ужина. И вот…  
— Великий Митра… — и Бахман, не раздумывая бросился в охваченный пламенем коридор.  
Его успели перехватить и скрутить, оттащить в сторону.  
— Нет! Нет! Не-е-е-ет! — продолжал кричать Бахман, срывая голос. Внутри него бушевала боль, словно это его собственный ребенок сейчас погибал в смертельной ловушке.  
Обессилев от дыма, собственной беспомощности и гари, Бахман затих, рухнул на колени и вдруг увидел стоящего в стороне Андрагораса. Тот смотрел совершенно пустыми глазами на бушующее пламя. И казалось, его ничего не трогает, не задевает. Но взгляд Бахмана он почувствовал и посмотрел на него.  
— Убийца, — прошептал одними губами Бахман.  
Но Андрагорас не обратил внимания на это, развернулся и ушел.  
Слуги все таскали и таскали ведра с водой. Опять и опять. Одно за другим. И огонь стал понемногу сдаваться и отступать.  
Хотя, судя по всему, было уже поздно…  
В коридоре и семи комнатах выгорело все, что могло выгореть: мебель, ковры, занавески, люди…  
Разгребая кучи еще горячей золы, нашли пять обгоревших до неузнаваемости тел. На них не осталось ничего, лишь остатки обгоревшей плоти на черных костях. Кто из них принц Хермес, опознать так и не смогли.  
Вахриз все молчал, стоя рядом с Бахманом. Да и что тут скажешь?  
— Сначала похоронили шаха, теперь похороним и принца, — Бахман заговорил первым. — Он убрал всех со своего пути.  
— Он? — переспросил Вахриз.  
— Твой проклятый всеми богами Андра…  
— Тихо, — одернул его Вахриз.  
Да, лучше было молчать, хотя хотелось кричать в голос.  
Но больше, чем прежнего шаха и принца, Бахман любил жизнь. Поэтому и спрятал ненависть глубоко на дне своей души, спрятав ее за долгом и преданностью стране.  
А в могилу принца не положили ничего, боясь ошибиться телом. 

***

_“Девочку почти сразу после рождения отослали из дворца. Никто не знает, где она. Это было одно из условий шаха. Тахмина была еще не в силах возразить мужу, да и, думаю, ее мнение Андрагорас оставил бы без внимания. А потом ей пришлось смириться.  
Всем объявили, что у шахской четы родился наследник — мальчик. И народ поверил. Да и как могло быть иначе? ”_

Никак.  
Андрагорас правил железной рукой. Властный и жестокий, он внушал страх и уважение.  
Почти всем.  
А тех, кто смел ему возражать, очень быстро удаляли и от двора, и из столицы.  
Бахман в свое время уехал сам. Попросил о переводе в дальнюю крепость на границе, где и служил теперь, охраняя Парс от алчных соседей. 

***

Несмотря на холодный ночной ветер, Бахману почему-то стало жарко.  
Он немного успокоился, хотя до сих пор не смог прочесть письмо полностью. Каждое предложение давалось ему с трудом, приходилось откладывать бумагу и отдыхать, осмысливая написанное и пытаясь утихомирить память.  
С памятью было сложнее всего, она опять и опять подкидывала то, что Бахман предпочитал забыть, и что подняло, как ил со дна, письмо Вахриза. 

_“Мальчика, который должен был стать наследником, нашли быстро. Он родился в столице в один день с дочерью Тахмины. Его мать умерла при родах, а у отца не было ни возможности, ни средств растить ребенка. И младенца купили у него за пару монет. Впрочем, деньги никакой пользы ему не принесли. Насколько я знаю, он погиб в каком-то из сражений.”_

“За пару монет… Вот сколько нынче стоят принцы.” — Бахман налил себе вина, отпил пару глотков и задумался. — “И нет свидетелей, некому распускать неудобные слухи. Наверное, точно так же исчез в никуда и тот, кто увез шахскую дочь. Бедная девочка! Да. Бедные дети, которые так никогда и не узнают о своей настоящей семье. Хотя, быть может, мальчишке как раз повезло.” — вздохнув, Бахман допил вино. — “Сложно сказать, что лучше: умереть от голода в нищей семье или жить во дворце узурпатора.”  
С улицы доносились голоса, один караул сменялся другим.  
— Засиделся я, — покачал головой Бахман и уже хотел было встать, как опять посмотрел на письмо. 

_“Мальчика назвали Арсланом и отправили к кормилице, объяснив это тем, что юному принцу будет спокойнее за пределами столицы. В Экбатану Арслана привезли, когда ему исполнилось десять лет, ведь дольше скрывать наследника было уже неразумно.”_

Бахман читал про Арслана, приемного принца, которого он не знал и знать не хотел, а перед глазами стоял Хермес. Такой, каким он его запомнил: сильный, порывистый, сияющий. Истинное солнце Парса. И в душе опять зарождалась ярость.  
— Настоящего принца не купишь ни за какие деньги! — зло выплюнул он, непонятно к кому обращаясь. — Ни за какие… И я вижу, что Кешвад души не чает в вашем Арслане, но Кешвад молод и жизни еще толком не знает! Ничего не знает, — Бахман устало сгорбился, глядя в пол. — Никто ничего не знает. Даже ты, Вахриз. Идешь слепо за своим шахом-братоубийцей, прикрываешь ему спину. Так нельзя.  
Или можно?  
Но как забыть?  
Бахман судорожно выдохнул и принялся читать дальше, тем более, что оставалось не так уж и много.

_“Арслан мягкий и добрый ребенок, что очень не нравится Андрагорасу. Шах ожидал совсем другого, но назад дороги нет.  
Мой уважаемый друг, сейчас наступают нелегкие времена. Боюсь, война не за горами. Я верю в силу и мощь Андрагораса, но, если случится непоправимое, Арслану понадобится любая помощь. Прошу тебя, забудь старые обиды, поддержи его. Уверен, мальчик тебя не разочарует.  
С искренним уважением, Вахриз.”_

— С уважением, — устало произнес Бахман. — Ты всегда был добрым, Вахриз. И даже Андрагорас тебя не испортил. Да только как-то поздно ты спохватился. Разве я смогу забыть… Увы, я не смогу. Никогда. И что мне твой купленный принц? Разве он сможет заменить истинного?  
Бахман смял было письмо, но подумал, аккуратно расправил его и сложил лист пополам — пусть остается.  
Где-то тоскливо и протяжно завыла собака.  
— Да, да, знаю. Пора.  
И, затушив лампы, Бахман отправился спать. 

***

— Справа! — выкрикивал Бахман команды. — Слева! Снизу! Сверху! — все как когда-то, когда он учил юного принца азам владения мечом. — Резче! Сильнее! — да только теперь перед ним был не мальчик, а юноша, почти мужчина. — Сверху! Снизу! — и ему так не шел деревянный меч. — Вот так! Ну, еще сильнее! Справа! — принц с каждым движением бил все лучше, яростнее и дерево, как железо, выбивало яркие искры, ударяясь друг о друга.  
Бахмана это удивило, но остановиться он не мог.  
— Справа! Слева!  
Все изменилось в одно мгновение: принц начал задыхаться, совершая одну ошибку за другой, терял темп и пугался искр, летящих во все стороны. От беспорядочных ударов его меч вдруг треснул, жалобно скрипнул и сломался. И лишь только деревяшка разлетелась, рукоять вспыхнула ярким пламенем.  
Огонь был странного черного цвета с алыми проблесками. Принц вскрикнул и отшвырнул обломок от себя как можно дальше, но пламя уже переметнулось ему на руку, охватило перчатку и заструилось вверх по рукаву.  
— Не-е-е-е-ет! — отчаянно закричал принц и принялся сбивать его с себя.  
Огонь словно лип к нему, прижимался, охватывая все больше и больше. И уже скоро он целиком стал похож на факел.  
Бахман в ужасе отшатнулся, не зная, что делать и чем помочь, его накрыли беспомощность и отчаяние, а еще выедающий изнутри ужас.  
— Ваше Высочество… — шептал он, не в силах кричать.  
А тот молчал, только стоял, глядя на старика, и протягивая к нему руки.  
Проснулся Бахман в холодном поту, да так больше и не уснул в ту ночь.

***

Через четыре дня вестник привез печальную весть о поражении шаха Андрагораса при Атропатене и о том, что войска лузитанцев двинулись на Экбатану.  
Эран и многие марзбаны погибли, шах пропал, принца Арслана тоже не могли найти.  
Великий Парс остался без правителя на растерзание захватчикам.  
— Уверен, скоро можно будет ждать в гости соседей, жадных до мертвечины, — мрачно выдал Кешвад.  
— Они придут, — устало сказал Бахман.  
— Значит мы их достойно встретим! Мои мечи как раз соскучились по хорошей битве. 

***

Прошло около месяца, прежде чем Арслан добрался до Пешавара. Он въехал в ворота как герой, под приветственные крики гарнизона.  
Как истинный наследный принц. Как надежда Парса…  
И Бахману пришлось к нему выйти.  
Пришлось преклонить колено.  
Пришлось приложить руку к груди.  
Пришлось признать?  
Это было тяжело.  
Хотя улыбка мальчика подкупала и обескураживала. “Мягкий и добрый ребенок”, — вспомнил Бахман слова Вахриза.  
Да, мягкий, добрый, но за его спиной стояли лучший воин Парсы и один из умнейших стратегов.  
У Бахмана страшно разболелась голова. Он поймал себя на том, что устал смотреть на этих людей и ушел в свои покои, лишь только представился благовидный случай.  
Пусть гости устраиваются, смывают с усталых тел дорожную пыль и кровь, едят и отдыхают после долгого и опасного пути. А ему, Бахману, до этого всего нет дела.  
Нет.  
Дела.  
До этого.  
Но вечером состоялся совет, на котором нельзя было не появиться. Все же решалась судьба Парса. И, судя по всему, эта судьба была в руках юного принца.  
Принца, который совсем не принц. И это знание выкручивало Бахмана наизнанку. Причиняло боль и внушало страх.  
Страх быть раскрытым?  
Страх невольно проговориться?  
Еще и Нарсес, судя по всему, что-то подозревал и давил на него, пытаясь докопаться до истины.  
А кто бы такое выдержал?  
Никто…  
И Бахман сбежал с совета.  
Сбежал, чтобы столкнуться с прошлым, которое он, казалось бы, так надежно похоронил в своей душе.  
...  
У прошлого была серебряная маска, скрывающая ожоги на лице, и безумная улыбка, но не узнать его Бахман не мог.  
— Хермес… — он схватился за грудь, глядя на то, как легко ЕГО принц расшвыривал нападавших.  
Нарсес, Дариун, Кешвад — все они были ничто по сравнению с ним.  
Но как? Каким образом Хермес прошел огненный ад и вернулся? Как он смог? Неужели он умер и возродился из пепла?  
Но это же невозможно!  
Или возможно?  
Ведь пожар уничтожил все.  
…  
Все ли?  
Бахман судорожно сглотнул.  
Пять полностью обгоревших тел, среди которых найти принца не представлялось возможным.  
И это значит…  
Что это значит?!  
А Хермес неудержимо рвался к Арслану. Убить, уничтожить, сравнять с землей. И Бахман понимал, что у Арслана нет ни единого шанса выжить. Слишком далеко его защитники, слишком одержим Хермес.  
Все слишком…  
НЕТ! Шанс есть. Один. Из тысячи. И этот шанс — он сам. Уставший, запутавшийся в себе старик, который больше не хотел ничьих смертей.  
Ничьих.  
Потому что дети, даже коронованные, не должны умирать.  
Или потому что его уважаемый друг Вахриз попросил помочь юному принцу?  
Размышлять было некогда. И Бахман бросился между принцами, принимая удар меча на себя. 

***

_...Арслан мягкий и добрый ребенок…  
...Арслану понадобится любая помощь...  
...поддержи его...  
...Уверен, мальчик тебя не разочарует…_

***

Я сделал все, что мог, мой уважаемый друг. Оба принца остались в живых. И моя смерть — малая плата за это.


End file.
